1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved auxiliary sun visor attached to the ordinary sun visor which is capable of changing its angle as the driver feels blinded or dazzled in the direct sun light and more particularly to an improved auxiliary sun visor which dims the sun shine by means of a colored transparent light shielding plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional auxiliary sun visor of this type is attached to the ordinary sun visor by means of attaching means such as clips and a light shielding plate is made capable of changing its angle on hinges provided between said colored transparent shielding plate and the attaching means.
When there is no need to shield the sun shine, said auxiliary sun visor is folded onto the sun visor. When needed, the auxiliary sun visor is allowed to suspend such that the sun shine comes in therethrough to lessen the blinding or dazzling effect.
However, there are times when it is necessary to entirely lower the shielding plate depending on the position of the sun for the purpose of shielding the sun shine. On the contrary, a half lowered shielding plate can divide the vision into two portions which is viewed through the colored shielding plate and which is viewed directly. As a result, the front view is an uncomfortable one due to the contrast between the natural portion and the dimmed portion.